Wanky
by I'llBeWearingWhite
Summary: Title says it all really...series of unrelated oneshots. Rated M for serious lady loving and kink. Warning: Includes GirlOnGirl, G!P, BDSM and other kinks. Do not read if you are a homophobe. Pairings: Faberittana, Faberry, Brittana, Quinntana and possibly others. I apologise in advance for any mistakes especially in Spanish.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So um, this is just going to be a series of lady lovin smutty one shots ;) Involving Brittana, Quinntana, Faberry...Faberittana...I take requests any ideas are welcome.^-^ Please rate&review!Thanks xD**

**Pairing:**** Brittana**

* * *

Santana slept, a dirty fantasy creeping into her dreams, accidentally moving around in her sleep and waking up Brittany. She moaned softly, thrusting her hips against her hand which had somehow made its way down to cup what lay between her legs. She increased the pressure against her palm to try and ease the ache, soft high pitched whines erupting from between her parted lips. Brittany woke up and looked at her wife thrusting her hips up and moaning.

"What are you doing?" she muttered sleepily, watching her lover hump her own hand. She shivered, a wave of desire and want coursing through her body and leaving tingles in her already dripping center. Not taking her eyes off the Latina, Brittany moved a hand down to cup her breast, feeling the erect nipple and sighing quietly. "Mmm...fuck" Santana moaned in her sleep, turning over and rocking her hips against Brittany's thigh.

"Ooh...baby! Ay dios mio!" She groaned, her spine curving as she threw her head back, one of her fingers accidentally brushing against Brittany's already swollen clit. The blonde moaned loudly at the slight contact and willed herself not to jump the smaller girl. Santana let out a final moan as she climaxed, cursing in Spanish the entire time, her thighs trembling and her juices flowing everywhere. She opened her eyes, confused as to what had just happened. She started, looking panicked.

"Fuck! Did I just..?!" She asked quickly, noticing the blondes dilated pupils and flushes skin. Brittany pulled her hand away from her body and nodded quickly.

"Yeah you did and it was really hot" She kissed at her neck fiercely, leaving red hickeys everywhere and making sure to suck at her pulse point. Santana moaned as she felt teeth drag against the sensitive spot on her throat.

"F-fuck" She mumbled, snaking her hand down to cup and squeeze her wife's ass gently, causing more moans. Brittany tugged at the smaller girl's panties, her blue eyes never leaving the chocolate brown ones. She used a thumb to gently rub Santana's clit, her moans and whines sending a spark travelling through her body down to her wet core. She paid special attention to the small bundle of nerves, flicking it and pinching it whilst using another two fingers to gently tease her entrance.

"Britt…please…" Santana whined arching her back and vainly trying to impale herself onto Brittany's fingers. Brittany obliged, pushing in her fingers roughly and pumping them furiously, curving them to meet Santana's g-spot.

"Oh god…yes Britt right there….no se detienen, NO SE DETIENEN!" Santana rasped, her breaths coming out in short sharp pants. "More Britt…I need more"

The blonde smirked while adding another finger, a third and leaning over to suck harshly on a nipple, leaving a distinctly Brittany shaped mark. She could feel Santana's walls contracting around her digits and knew that she was close to going over the edge. She increased her speed to an inhumane pace, desire shuddering through her body when she heard the dark haired girl's high pitched voice.

"Oh FUCK!" Santana screamed, her hips bucking and rocking against the blondes hand. "Oh fuck me!I love you so much, Britt I'm so fucking close….madre de dios!" Her words stumbled out in a rush as she felt herself approaching her orgasm. "BRITTANY!" She screamed, her muscles contracting, sending waves of pleasure coursing through her entire body. White sparks danced behind her eyelids and she lost control, her body twisting and turning. Brittany thrust her fingers lazily, letting Santana come down from her high.

"Wow...that was….wow." Santana chuckled breathlessly, watching with wide eyes as her girlfriend pulled out her fingers and licked them clean, savouring the sweet taste. She leaned in to kiss the blonde hungrily, grinding her lips onto Brittany's and tasting something sweet and musky, something purely _Santana_ on them. Placing her hands onto the taller girl's hips, she pushed down forcefully, pinning the blonde to the bed and licking her lips.

"My turn." She smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi!**

**I want to start of by thanking ALL of my reviewers, especially those who have helped or offered to help with my Spanish. Spanish is not one of the languages I speak, and google translate pretty much sucks so thank you guys so much! Much appreciated ^-^**

**Honestly, I had the worst time writing this. G!p is, I have decided, not my forte. First attempt, yay!**

**Anyway, I apologize so much for the delay. I've been stuck abroad with no wifi for a pretty long time, but luckily I have a couple of one shots started to I should be updating more often.**

**So, here's a G!p Brittana smut requested by a lovely reader/reviewer mel-kung.**

* * *

They were kissing. Teeth, tongue, lips. Brittany's warm mouth sucking on her neck, her hips pressed firmly into Santana's, one hand cupping and squeezing a soft breast, the other trailing down her abdomen and palming Santana's growing denim clad bulge, shivering with delight and desire at the Latina's high pitched whines.

"B-Britt" Santana moaned out, throwing her head back and groaning deeply. "W-we need to stop."

"Why?" Brittany asked in a frustrated tone, scrunching her nose and slowing down her actions. "I thought you liked it."

"It's not that." Santana sighed and sat up slightly, brushing a dark lock of hair from out of her flushed face. "I have to tell you something."

Brittany furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Is it that you have a dick? Because I remember you told me that when we were feeding the ducks, and anyway I felt it, I'm not that stupid." She rambled.

"Britt...don't." Santana sighed unhappily. She hated anyone, including the blonde, calling Brittany the S word. "I-I lied to you. I've never had….you know, _sex_ before." She blushed deeply before continuing. "I've been waiting for the right person."

Brittany smiled as her girlfriend grew embarrassed and she leaned forwards to plant soft kisses on her plump and already slightly swollen lips. "You….are….so….cute." She mumbled between kisses. "So…do you think I'm the one?"

Santana started and gulped nervously before nodding slightly, once, twice, a third time before getting a grip on herself. "Y-yes." She forced out, hating the way her voice shook with nerves.

Brittany's smile widened and she resumed her place lying on top of the smaller girl. "Do you trust me?" Without waiting for an answer, Brittany slid her hands under her girlfriend's shirt and gently rubbed her nipples through the bra. She snaked her hands round Santana's back and unclasped it, pulling it off gently and letting it fall to the ground with a thud. Nimble fingers undid the buttons of the faded denim shirt and it was soon discarded and dropped to the pile on her bedroom floor. Her breath caught in her throat and her mouth watered as she took in the sight of Santana's full and beautifully defined breasts in front of her. "You-you're beautiful" She breathed, kissing the dark haired girls lips hungrily, pushing them open with her tongue and slipping it in.

Pulling away, the dancer lowered her head and took one of Santana's hardening nipples in her mouth, softly sucking and blowing cool air onto it. The Latina whimpered and closed her eyes in ecstasy.

"M-more."

Pupils blown, Brittany bit down softly on Santana's nipple before releasing it with a pop and moving her head down to trail kisses down her stomach, causing more moans from the smaller girl. Toying with the zipper, she rubbed her girlfriends twitching bulge through her jeans, moaning softly when Santana thrust her hips up and rubbed herself onto her palm.

"Take my clothes off San" She ordered, tugging the zipper all the way down and pulling her jeans off to reveal her tight boyshorts that outlined the contours of her erection. Santana obliged willingly and fumbled with her bra before removing it and taking her turn to leave obvious marks on Brittany's breasts.

As a gush of wetness surged out of her core, the blonde yanked at the thin cotton material of her underwear, revealing Santana's remarkable appendage. It was big, 8" at the least, its tip blushing red under Brittany's heated gaze and leaking precum. Soft and curly hair covered the top, which grew finer as it progressed into a barely noticeable treasure trail, and Brittany took no time in running her fingers through it gently. A long vein stuck out slightly from the side and the skin looked thin and delicate. It just looked so…_Santana._ A part of her. Wrapping her hand around its thickness, Brittany began to slowly pump the shaft, feeling herself getting wetter due to its thickness and Santana's high pitched whines. Moving her head down, she wrapped her pink lips around its head, humming gently and licking its tip like a lollypop before bobbing her head up and down and sucking on her great length. As the pressure on her sensitive head intensified, Santana groaned and tried to keep herself from thrusting her hips as the blondes hand stroked the base of her cock.

"Britt, I-I'm-" She warned, trying to pull out to keep from exploding down the blonde's mouth. However she soon found herself being forced further in Brittany's mouth, the tip hitting the back of her throat.

"Oh fuck!" Santana moaned, the coil of arousal snapping and hot, white salty ropes of thick cum squirting from her dick, filling up the blonde's mouth and dribbling down her chin. Brittany tried her best to swallow it all but there was just too much.

"You taste so fucking good Santana" Brittany husked into her ear, pulling down her own panties in a quick movement and positioning her hot and dripping core over Santana's semi hard member.

"You're so big and thick and you'd feel so fucking good inside my tight pussy." She rasped, straddling the Latina and impaling herself onto Santana's dick gently. "Fuck!" Motioning for Santana to grab her hips, she thrust her hips gently and adjusted to the size. "You feel so good stretching me. I love your big cock. I want to fuck you so hard San." She moaned, riding the smaller girl wantonly, screaming when it brushed against her swollen and extremely sensitive clit. After only a few particularly hard thrusts, she could feel her walls contracting and knew that she was close.

"S-S-TANA!" She screamed, throwing her head back and groaning as fireworks exploded behind her closed eyes. Santana's moans and whimpers matched her own as they came together, thrusting simultaneously in a wild frenzy as they vainly tried to keep their orgasms lingering.

Santana pulled out slowly and peppered the blonde's cheeks with kisses, keeping eye contact and pressing their foreheads together.

"Britt." Santana whispered softly. She paused before continuing. "Thank you."

Brittany smiled and locked lips with her girlfriend, letting all her emotions show in that one kiss.

"I love you San."

"I love you too Britt-Britt."

And with that they spooned all night long.

* * *

**I'm still taking requests! So please, please review, criticism, compliments and pretty much ANYTHING is welcome:D**

**Next chapter is going to be pezberry, but I am looking forwards to any prompts I may recieve**

**Thank you for reading!**

**(Sorry about the suckishness, I cannot write g!p to save my life. Blehh.)**


End file.
